Final Fantasy
by A.Nathan.P.S
Summary: As the day of salvation is soon to come The journey is coming to an end Keep on going till we breathe our last So our hope and love won't fall apart The Goddess promised them of salvation, a mission was given, a war to come, where there's the beginning there's going to be the end. The journey of the five stars began by destroying the Fallen Star. Join them in their final fantasy.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_Darkness. That's the first thing I remember.  
It was dark, and it was cold.  
And I was scared._

The silhouette of a body appears as it drifts into a ray of light. He wears a white V-neck undershirt with a brown vest, brown trousers, and a brown poncho. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be in deep slumber.

The man opened his eyes little by little, and through the ice he saw what he think the most beautiful thing, and it was the moon. It shone a graceful white light that shone above him. And if he thought that this is the end of his life he wouldn't mind it a bit.

Suddenly the ice that became the barrier between him and the moon cracked little by little. The ice in the pond continues to crack, until finally a hole splinters open. The young man floats out of the water, bathed in the intense yet graceful moonlight. And what he saw after he got out of there was the snow-covered trees in every direction.

He was a thin, pale, barefoot young man and with hair as white as the snow around him, he wasn't sure how he got here. He looked around but he didn't see anyone in there.

 _But then… then I saw the moon.  
It was so big and it was so bright,  
and it seemed to chase the darkness away.  
And when it did… I wasn't scared anymore_

The young man floats back down onto the ice as the hole began to closes up underneath him. He looks around, confused, and then turns toward the moonlight as it dims a bit.

"Hello." He said.

But no one answered his calls. A sign the he was truly alone in this place. Suddenly the moon became brighter once again, and the wind became stronger. He shields his eyes from the wind; his arms went to his side again after the wind had died down a bit. And then, he saw a shadow of someone running in front of him between those trees. The person is laughing, as if it was playing hide and seek with their friends.

"Hey, you there!" he said.

But the person didn't answer his calls. He tried to search for the person again, but sadly he couldn't find them again. But then he saw them again, laughing and running through the woods beside him.

"Hello, I know you there. Please I need your help!" But the person vanishes again, and he was beginning to grow tired of this game. So instead he sat down and tried to wait patiently for the person to show up again. Hours after hours, but the person hadn't show up yet. His eyes began to close, when something snapped behind him made him awake from his slumber.

He saw a pair of eyes from the bushes behind him. Chocolate eyes that twinkled with mischief, the person was giggling to no end.

"You're no fun to play with, you didn't even chase me." The person said.

He smirked, and said "Who said that I can't chase you. I'm just a little bit worn out."

"Hey, why don't you get out of this bush? I bet it's more comfortable in here then there." He suggested.

"I should be the one who told you! Why are you in the middle of the pond in this time of the day!?"

He scanned his surrounding and began to laugh, "Yeah you're probably right perhaps I should get there." He stands up and slowly began to shuffle to the person so he couldn't trip on his way through the other side.

When he finally arrives he was a little bit shocked that the person behind the bush was actually a little girl with black hair, and if he could compare it her hair was as black as coal.

"Well shouldn't we introduce ourselves? My name's Luna. What's your name?" she suggested.

He came back from his shocked moments and introduced himself, "Well my name is –"

He tried to remember his name, but he couldn't. It was right in the tip of his tongue but suddenly something erased his name from his memory. And it worries him to no end, but he have to keep it cool so he didn't have to made her worry.

"Well I kinda forget about my name." He said with a smile.

"What kind of person are you to forget your own name?" Luna said folding her arms and raising her eyebrow.

"Don't worry about me, Luna. I'm fine, I've just gone and hit my head." _I think._

"Well you seemed awfully confused when I find you so that explain everything." She rolled her eyes. "And what are you doing in the middle of the forest anyway?" she asked.

"Like I said, I've gone and hit my head so –"

"So you forget everything, yeah I forgot about that."

The air was getting colder every time they talked. So Luna decided that they should get going and find a shelter. They decided to come to her house since it was probably the nearest thing from the forest.

They walked a little over an hour, and he was getting restless from all the walking. So he asked, "How long are we gonna walk to your house, Luna?"

"I told you, patience is a virtue! It is not far from here!" she said.

He groaned once again, wanting to get there as soon as possible. They turned left when he finally see a smoke up in the sky not far away from here. Luna finally smiled as she finally see the smoke between the trees.

"I knew that we didn't get lost." She said.

He look at her with shocked, "Are you saying that you don't know where to go?!"

"That doesn't matter, we already found it right!" she said. She takes his hand and run between the trees to go to the smoke. And they finally see it, a small home with light insides. But he didn't see a silhouette inside, and Luna noticed it too.

"Mother and Father probably went to town for work." She sighs.

"At least –" Luna turned to him. "I got you here."

"Yeah, but I'm going to be here just for a day kiddo." He ruffled her hair.

"Hey I appreciate if you don't do that. I really like my hair okay?" she pouted.

He chuckled, "Then shall we go to your house then?"

Luna agreed with him so they went to the house. She opened the door and said her greetings even though there's no one inside. He looked around her place even though it was a small house it was really a comfortable one.

"Welcome to my humble home! I know it's not much but it is the only thing that we can afford."

"No it's fine Luna! I think it's alright." He said with a smile.

Luna looked at him and she smiled back, "You can sleep in the guest room, it's in the left corner and the bathroom is near the guest room, but if you are hungry I can made you some soup if you liked."

"Nah you don't need to worry about me be hungry. I think I will go to sleep."

Luna's smile dropped a bit, but she smile again, "Well you best be off then, if you are tired enough."

She walked to her room before saying, "I'll be in my room if you need me." And then she closed the door.

He walked to the guest room, and opened the door. He saw that it was a very simple room, with one bed and a table; a candle is placed on top of it. He was very grateful that he almost immediately find Luna, if not he would be in big trouble.

He sat on the bed, and finally rests his body into it. He watched the ceiling while thinking the events of the day. This day was pretty eventful, he thought. It wasn't like any other day, but the weird thing is he seems like he couldn't remember anything let alone his name.

He began to feel very concerned about his well-being. So he tried to close his eyes, hoping that tomorrow his memory will come back to him.

* * *

He was in the middle of a field. And he could see in the distance that a storm was coming, his eyes scanned his surrounding until he finds something peculiar. There was a tree right there in the distance, and a person was resting beneath the shade of the tree. So he tried to go to the tree and reach that person.

"Not so fast, Jack Frost." He was a step closer to the tree, until suddenly everything went black. He was very shocked that suddenly everything went to black and he hope that this was not some kind of nightmare bullshit.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" he shouted.

"Relax, Frost. It's not like I'll be disappearing from your dream. Or perhaps a dream within your dream?" the person giggled.

He stood rigid, suddenly cautious about his surroundings.

"Relax, I don't want to hurt you." Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he was rather shocked so he almost punched it. And he was relieved that he didn't hit it.

It was none other than a light, it was just a big floating golden light that had touch him, but still he was afraid. So he stepped backward afraid what it can do to him.

"I have a proposition for you. Help me," it said. "In return, I'll reward you with those whom you care for most."

"Maybe I'd be more inclined to consider that if I knew who was offering."

Scared as he was, he was willing to treat even the slightest sliver of hope as an option. The sooner he could find the answer the better. But he couldn't be completely reckless, he knows about the consequence about trusting a stranger.

The light stirred, strangely shifting in a way he couldn't describe. Goosebumps peppered her arm, and a ticklish feeling tweaked his stomach, a careful weariness spreading across his body. He fixed his gaze to the woman in front of him.

Long, black hair feathered around her face and down her back. Her skin was ivory but her lips were tinted blue. She was barefoot and dressed in a gown so white it nearly blinded his eyes. Eyes like the oceans met a gaze as black and motionless as death. She was a beautiful corpse, unnerving but entrancing in her shape.

"I am the goddess of the Moon," she said, her voice in her eyes not her mouth. "Will you help me?"

Ever so slightly his muscles unclench and his thoughts grow lesser.

"Why do you need my help?"

"Your journey has changed you. You've learned of family and love. You found hope in the middle of despair. Your determination and devotion to your friends and family brought you here. All of these qualities are what is required for this mission."

He weighed the offer again. The goddess of the Moon couldn't have been more ideal choice of his salvation for his memory. "If I help you, you swear to give me my memories back?"

The goddess raised a frail hand over her heart and forefinger drew an X shape over it. Said man, smirked at the goddess gestures.

 _Cross your heart, huh? How cute._

"What is the goal of this mission?"

The goddess's blue lips rose in a knowing smile and before he know it the dreams began to shatter and she was gone by then. He looked around to see the sign of the goddess but there's nothing, not even a single thing left behind. And then the ground started to crack beneath him and he fell into the pit of oblivion. Not knowing when he would reach the bottom.

" _Your name is Jack Frost, you have been blessed with the power of frost and wind. You will have friends beside you that will help you in times of need. Find and destroy my demise. Only deceit stands in your way. Save me from damnation and I promise, I will reward you with those whom you care for most."_

* * *

Jack awake from his dream, expecting himself to be in Luna's house. But he was still on the middle of the frozen lake, not believing of what had happened. There was only the moon, the lake, the forest, and a staff beside him, to help him finish his mission from the goddess herself.


	2. Chapter 2: The Other Chosen Ones

Slowly, Jack began to get up from his sleep. He picked up the staff beside him, a little bit glad that he got some part of his memories. _My name is Jack Frost and I can control ice and wind well that's a bit fun I guess,_ he thought to himself.

 _Maybe I should check out my powers then._

Jack carefully treads across the ice and picked up the staff that resides beside him. After he picked up almost immediately the staff began to glow a cold blue in his hands. _Odd._

Jack almost dropped it as the base of the staff comes in contact with the ground. Frost shoots out and spreads across the ice. He is visibly confused of what just happened. He began to grow more curious about his powers so he decided to test it a little bit more.

He patiently went to the side of the pond and touches a few trees with his staff sending frost up their trunks. He touched them, he couldn't believe that the goddess give him such an incredible power. Then he swings the staff again more confident, excited about the powers he began to ran across the frozen pond. Sending frost across the trees everywhere he goes.

He took another swing of his staff, but he was surprised when a gust of wind swirls up making him fly high up into the air. Jack floats around for a moment, making him smile about his new found power only to fall back down to earth and into the trees. He was falling from the sky very fast, so he tried to grab a hold of something. He finally grabs hold of a tree branch and pulls himself up.

"Well if the mission is accompanied with this kind of power, I think it will be easy." He thought with a smile.

But then he saw a flickering light in the distance, with smoke rising up into the sky. It was a town, well more like a small village. "I should gather up information." He said, he needed to get his job done as soon as possible. The goddess promised him about his salvation so he wanted to get it done. After all the goddess was his only hope.

He flew himself to the town, with some difficulty he was able to get to the town. A collection of simple timber houses with thatched roof was the first thing he saw when he came to the village. Jack comes in for a landing, but he make a fool on himself by landing with his face first. He stands up, still elated, and brushes himself off.

As Jack makes his way into town, settlers are warming up by the campfire. But because of his memory loss, he couldn't recognize anyone. He scanned his surrounding, seeing children play by the fire and the adults conversed with each other.

"Hello, hello. Good evening, ma'am." But the woman didn't respond to him, he was very confused with the woman because he was literally standing beside him so he tried to go to the other people on the village.

The settlers walk past Jack, they didn't even noticed him. Jack crouched down as a young boy runs toward him. "Oh, ah, excuse me, can you tell me where I am?"

The boy runs right through him, as if he were nothing but a ghost. Jack staggers back in shock. He's very speechless, as if the wind had been knocked out him. His emotions causing the village to snow, the goddess never told him about this.

"Hello! Hello!"

He tried to reach out for them but he was going pass through them. The townsfolk continued to pass through Jack, unaware of his presence. Shaken, Jack turned and began to retreats into the forest.

 _My name is Jack Frost,  
how do I know that? The goddess told me so.  
She gave me a mission for my salvation.  
But that was all she ever told me.  
And that was a long, long time ago._

A sea of green was seen from start to end, it was silent and peaceful. But the front was not always like the back. A black blur was seen flying above the forest, leaving a wake that leads. This is the island of Berk, festively adorned with flags and banners.

* * *

 _This… is Berk.  
The best kept secret this side of, well, anywhere.  
Granted, it may not look like much,  
but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises._

Dragons were seen flying throughout the village, but the odd thing is some dragons had a rider in their backs. This is not an ordinary village, it doesn't kill dragons like the others, this village train dragons because they already made a pact with them. Dragons were seen anywhere from up and down, from the sea until the soaring sky.

A young man with his dragon was seen flying through the sky; the dragon was not like any other dragon. It has jet black scale covering his body; it was strong and swift like the wind. It was his companion, his partner, but most of all it was his best friend.

Its name was toothless, they were seen flying through the blue sky, cornering under the rocks. Slowly they began to descend, landing on the village near his workshop. His workshop was pretty busy for this day after all a race was going to come soon. So he needs to work 24/7.

He crossed behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshaped a saddle and a reign. "Ah! Nice of you to join the party, I thought you'd been carried off." Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away some of the tools in the shed.

"Who me? Nah, come on! You think that I'm just gonna leave you here on the workshop." He told him.

"And what about your girl Astrid? I think she needs her man more than Me." Gobber smirked.

"Oh, shut up." He said, he didn't believe that after all this year he finally got the girl of his dream. She was none other than Astrid Hofferson, the blonde haired girl with pretty blue eyes. She was the love of his life, and he was very smitten by her.

"Besides I think I'm gonna be very busy, the goddess already appointed me, Merida, and Rapunzel as her protector."

He continued his work after that; there were so many orders for a new saddle, new reigns for the dragons. After all there was the upcoming race that was a tradition in his village. So he needed to work as fast as he can.

* * *

A man was running as fast as he can, like he had been chased by some beast. He was somewhat muscular; he had chocolate hair and facial hair. His name is Snotlout Jorgenson, and he planned to come to Hiccup with some horrible news.

He has finally arrived to Hiccup's workshop. He knocked on the door very hard, and that bother Hiccup a lot. "Snotlout, I told you. You didn't have to knock –"

"The globe," he heaved.

Only hearing about it, Hiccup trembled in fear. The globe was his gift from the goddess; he remembered what she said,

" _Take this, young soldier." She formed a light in her hand and gave it to him. He was very shocked and honored that she was willing to make him her savior. She took his hand, and gave him the light. It formed into a round shape, and when he looked closer there was the blue of the ocean and the green of the land. The goddess gave him a globe that can shrink and expand in his will._

" _Prepare, prepare the iron helm of war,  
Bring forth the lots, cast in the spacious orb;  
Your souls for fight, your bodies for the earth;  
And rise, with the Gods, for your safety and salvation."_

He snapped out of his reverie and stared at Snotlout. The time has come; the time for him and his friend to finish the mission that the goddess gave them. "Bring me to it."

He went to his dragon, pats him on the head and saddles him up. "It's time Toothless. It's time for the war." The dragon agreed with him, and Hiccup finally smiled at him. "Let's go, Toothless."

They flew into the sky, the night fury roars echoing through the sky. He turned his head into the horizon, the autumn colors turned into charred timbers. He flew straight into the mountain, where the globe resides. He finally landed in a cave; it was below the mountain where no one could found it.

He entered the cave and saw a stadium-sized chamber teeming with ferns, waterfalls, hot springs and thousands upon thousands of dragons. Hiccup wandered in, basking in the amazing sight. This place always fascinated him. It was a dome, a safe sanctuary a perfect place to hide the most precious things.

And he spotted his girlfriend clinging to her dragon, he watched her from a far. Truly she was a beautiful sight. She felt like she was being look at so she looked up, a little surprised that he finally had a chance to come to this place. She finally stood up, and run to him. Giving him a good hug, and a peck on the lips too.

"Afternoon gentleman, where have you been?" she said.

"In the workshop, the real question is what are you doing here?" he asked back.

"Oh, I thought I wanted to relax a bit. And this is a perfect spot to do it, don't you think?" she smiled at him.

"Yeah I think so too. Where are the others?"

"I think they were by the gates. The globe was starting to act strange again." She said.

His smile slipped up a bit, _so it's time huh._ He thought.

"Well do you wanna go there with me?" he offered her. He knows that she loved to just look at the globe. She might even watch it for eternity and she wouldn't mind.

Her face light up with excitement. She reached out to him and clasped his hand. They walked there together hand in hand. They went down to the base of the sanctuary and went behind one of the waterfall. No one knew except his friends and family, that there was a gate behind it. It held a secret of how he was chosen as a Guardian.

He opened the gate, and took her along. In the entrance he met a few of his friend. Ruffnut and Tuffnut,

"The globe is acting strange again Hiccup and I don't know why." They said in the same time.

Hiccup stared at the hall in fear, he feared for what happened to the globe after all it was kind of his blessing from the goddess too. But he was a Guardian, so whether he liked it or not he had to face them. He let go of Astrid's hand, and walked alone through the hall. His friends following behind him.

There was it, the globe that the goddess gave him. It was covered with lights blanketing every continent. The light was a representation of every single person in the world, man, woman, and even children. But he noticed that all at once, hundreds of lights suddenly went out.

"What is this?" he asked to himself.

The lights even in greater number suddenly went out, as if something is snuffing them out all at once. The concern on Hiccup's face suddenly grew more. And he had every right to be concerned off.

A wind suddenly whips up from out of nowhere; Hiccup stared it with outrage as a blanket of swirling black sand, crawls up over all the lights, and shrouds the entire globe in inky darkness. Toothless growl a warning of what just happened in front of him, and then all at once the black sand whooshes up off the globe. Rushing through the ceiling as the remaining sand bursts into a puff of smoke and dissipates into thin air.

As the wind died down, the scattered pieces of debris settled into the ground, and the lights came back on. He whirls to see a huge shadow flash across the floors and curving into the walls of the sanctuary. It quickly disappears, leaving nothing but the distant echo of laughter.

"Can it be?" he said to himself.

"What can it be, Hiccup?" Astrid asked. She knew all along that Hiccup was the chosen one when that day happened. But she never imagined that this day will come so quickly.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, make preparations! We are going to have company." He said coldly.

He reaches for the globe, and it's glowing with a blue color. It pulses with energy, which lights up and zooms up toward the roof. From the tallest spire of the sanctuary, a light energy radiates outward, and for the first time, the Guardian's call went out.


	3. Chapter 3: The Other Chosen Ones Part II

**Thank you for Pancakesonrage and SharKohen for the amazing review. And also thank you for jelsasnow89 for following and favorating the story. But most of all thank you for the people who have red this story. I do not own the character in this story and the cover for this.**

* * *

A horse was leaping through the forest; a woman with a fiery red haired was seen riding it. An arrow flew across the trees hitting its target, and then it flew again and again and again, hitting the target once again. The woman laughed freely while the horse is gaining its speed.

The woman's name is Merida DunBroch, she was the heiress to the throne on her kingdom, since she was the first born after all. She held tightly onto the reins, enjoying the wind in her face and releasing the tension she had felt since her waking up.

The smell of the clean air relaxed her as soon as her horse, Angus ran out into the plains and stopped for a moment to savor the scene. Almost in an instant she forgot the reason why she had felt so trouble in the first place, and even Angus knew it.

Over the past few months, many things had happened in her country, a blazing fire near the warehouse, a vicious tide near the port and even lights out all over the town even though there is nothing wrong with the power source. As the queen of the place she cannot allow this to happen to her home, she promised to protect it so she will do the best she can to do it.

She promised to her dying mother that she will be the one to protect their home, their country, and its people that lived within it. She will become what her mother had really wanted; without a king beside her; she will try to be a queen that's adored by the people, but now her kingdom is in the middle of a crisis because of these strange events.

As if sensing her thoughts the horse neigh, making her snapped out of her problems.

Merida pats the side of her horse's neck and smiled at him. "I know Angus, I think it's time." Suddenly she saw Auroras stretching across the sky. She gasps; she never saw that light in many years so she took the reign of her horse and began to ride through the forest to a familiar cave to travel to the source of the light.

She stopped in front of the cave and came down from her horse; she made Angus to go back to the palace. He refused at first but once she made a stern gaze to him; he gave up and finally turned to the forest and moved his feet to the palace.

She put her hood up and went inside the cave. It was damped and soggy but the cave has something that the outside world didn't have. _Magic._

Yes, the outside world didn't even had the slightest idea that there was magic surrounding them. The source of this magic came from this cave, specifically from a certain crystal that she found in this cave. After her mother's death she sometime went to the forest to clear her mind over the ridiculous burden of being a queen.

* * *

 _She was riding her horse through the forest and practicing her aim. Laughing joyously through the ride, she went to her usual spot near the base of a waterfall. It reminded of this one story that her mother sometime tells her before she went to sleep when she was little. It was about a man who has been given a task from the Goddess of the Moon._

 _It began when he believed that the Goddess visited him on his dream. He dreamt about the world covered up in darkness and despair, and the Goddess told him to protect the people from it with the others whom she has sent on a journey the same as him. He traveled for a long time, searching for the others but he didn't find them._

 _In the brink of the death, he was saved by a man who rides a chariot of reindeers. The odd thing was that the reindeer could fly, later he found out that the man who saved him was actually one of the others whom the Goddess had promised to help him accomplish his mission. They named themselves as the Guardians of Childhood, and everyone based themselves on the core of children around the world._

 _The man was based of hope, so he was named as Bunnymund E. Aster; the Guardian of Hope. But over the years the man disappeared along with the other Guardians, but every one of them left something very important. They left a memorial in hopes that the next Guardian can find it and finish the job that they never get to finish it._

 _And after they left the memorials nobody knew where they went, they disappeared into thin air, and as time went by the Guardians of Childhood were forgotten, they were nothing but just some characters of some story books._

 _But legends said that the memorials were for the next Guardian of Childhood that was chosen single handedly by the Goddess herself. And people was searching for the memorial since the Goddess herself promised whoever found it will be granted what people called an everlasting life. But they were never found and people were starting to give up for the search of the memorials._

 _Until Merida had stumbled upon a waterfall, she felt that she was drawn to the water. But it was not the water that had drawn her but it was a single green crystal that embeds on the wall of a hidden cave behind the waterfall. Her feet take her to the cave unconsciously, she finally arrived to it._

 _She stared at it, the longer she does it, the stronger the feeling that she needed to take it. As she began to near it, she began to hear whispers of a thousand voices. She snapped from her reverie, and took notice of her surroundings. She was surprised to see, that thousands of flickering blue lights surround her, it was none other than the will of a wisp._

" _Take it, young Queen. You deserved the power that holds within it," Said one of it._

" _Did she deserves the power within, she will be consumed by the Lord of the Darkness himself," Another one said it._

" _But I think she is ready –" Another one disagrees with it, until all the wisp voice out their thoughts about her. She didn't know why but she felt nervous being surrounded by thousands will of a wisp._

" _Silence!" said one of it, making Merida felt shocked._

" _She is ready; I've seen what she can do. She can withhold the power; she will not go to the darkness because I will protect her from it myself." After it said that, the others fell into a pit of silence. Some agreeing with it but some of them still think of it._

 _One of it came to her and touch her hand, "Touch it little one, you are the one that has been chosen by the Goddess herself." It pushed her back, making her near it._

 _She looked at it a little bit closer; she noticed that it shined brightly. It glows in many forms of green it, shaped like a pointy crystal. There were whispers coming from it, she didn't catch what it said since there was so many voices from it. But she noticed one voice, she didn't know where she heard it but it encourages her to touch it._

 _Out of curiosity finally she touched the crystal; she never expected a warm feeling like a sun flowing through her veins. She never expected that these feeling came from a single crystal, from the shocked feeling she passed out. The crystal in her hand._

" _On a warm June in the year of the dragon, the Lord of the Darkness will come forth surrounding the world in nightmares. But not worry young Guardian for I will be there guiding you until the eternal youth."_

* * *

Merida remembered that after she passed out, she didn't find the crystal and the will of a wisp disappeared from the cave. And after that day she began to notice a certain different thing about her. Everywhere she went the plants, the trees will follow her. It was the day she was certain she will never forget.

She went straight to the waterfall the water was falling fast until it part in the middle letting Merida in to the cave. There was a single mark on the back of the cave the same mark she got on her hand on the day she found the crystal.

The mark on her hand glowed a bit when she got near of the cave. She raised her hand that got marked; the tattoo was triangle with circles on the center. A simple but a very powerful tattoo, the symbol of a Guardian.

A growing faint light came from the mark on the cave; it grew until it shaped like a full length blurry mirror. She put down her hand and pulled her hood up, she touched the mirror and her hand went right through it. Because this was no ordinary mirror, this mirror was in fact a portal.

A portal that can go to any time, any places. She walked through it like it was the thousand times she had done it leaving no trace that she has been there.

Merida arrived in the bottom of the Sanctuary, she was very much shocked that after she had arrived a dragon popped up in front of her. Punching it out of reflex, the dragon fled away from her fearing for another punch from the strong women.

"Merida!"

Suddenly someone shouted from behind her, preparing her fist again she punched to the back but only to be caught by someone taller than her.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, don't scare me like that!"

"I didn't mean to do it!"

"Yeah right, like I believe you!"

"Ugh, fine. I'm sorry Mer."

"Like that will ever make me believe you."

They bickered like that back and forth not stopping until Astrid came to them,

"As usual, you both bicker till no end."

"Oh like you didn't bicker with him all the time."

"I didn't say that." Astrid smiled at her.

Merida left Hiccup alone to be with Astrid. Hiccup stared to the both of them, wondering how on earth two very different women who he thought would bicker all the time turned out to get along very well, he even dared to say they looked like best friends. But that was just his opinion after all he never truly understands about women.

"Oy, what are you gawking at, Haddock?" Merida shouted making Hiccup snapped from his thoughts.

He saw the two women staring at him with weird gaze.

" _Why is he staring at us like that? That was kind of weird. No way did he just –"_

Merida widened her eyes and screamed at him while pointing her index finger at him.

"Did you just read my mind, Haddock?!" Merida shouted.

Hiccup blushed at her, busted for reading her mind. He finally snapped and grumbled at her, like her; he was sometimes annoyed by his own power. The power that the Goddess had blessed him, every Guardian has been given something from her. Whether they are Stoicheiakí Dýnami, Somatikí Dýnami, Myaloú tou Dýnami, Therapeftikí Dýnami.

For him it was the Myaloú tou Dýnami or the Mind Power. One of his blessings was none other that made him the most annoyed, the mind reading. He can hack into everybody's mind and hear their deepest darkest fear or even the lightest hearted thoughts in it. To him the human's mind was the most complex thing he ever saw but nonetheless the most beautiful yet can be dangerous at the same time.

"I did not such thing, DunBroch! Besides who want to read your mind anyway."

Merida's face flushed with anger and she turned her back to him and began stomping towards the cave of the Guardians. Astrid looked back and forth between the furious girl and the boy who was smirking victoriously because he won the argument.

"You don't have to be so hard on her, Hiccup. Besides she is your fellow guardian right?"

Hiccup turned to look at her, his eyes soften toward her.

"Yeah you're right, but she always gets on my nerve."

Hiccup shoved his hands to his pocket forcefully, making Astrid laugh because he looked like a cute angry boy who didn't get what he wanted.

"As times goes by I think she will warm up to you like you will warm up to her."

"Oh please, I think that would be impossible."

"Well we see about that." Astrid said with a small smile on her face.

Hiccup huffed, he didn't believe that his girlfriend think that he will be civil with that red haired woman. He couldn't even stand to be in one room with her.

"Fine whatever you say."

He started to walk towards the cave with Astrid following beside her. As he began to near the entrance of the cave he started to think about something else.

The accident that happened not too long ago was a bit of a shocked to him. He didn't believe that the war was going to start soon enough, whether he liked the choice or not he will lose some people. The lord of the dark has risen once again.

And he was afraid that this war will took one of his most valuable friends and family, and he prayed to the Goddess above to save them even it means that his life was the cost. He will search for the last Guardian with blood, sweat, and tears.

He will find the man whom the Goddess had saved for a long time, with the Stoicheiakí Dýnami, and the main key to the end of the war.

The King of the North.

 _Jackson Overland Frost._


	4. Chapter 4: The Gift

It was a cold winter night in Japan, the air was freezing and the snow fall hard. But it was a perfect time for the children to play. There were so many children in the streets either building a snow man or even playing snowball. A hooded figure with a familiar looking staff rests atop a post office box on the opposite end of the street, smiling to the children who were playing in the snow. The man touches the staff to the ground, sending a streak of frost across the street

A boy approaches a water fountain, turns the handle and moves in for a sip of the water. But as he did, the water freeze magically, and the boy's tongue got stuck to the frozen water. He tried to pull his tongue out but he was out of luck since it got more stuck than before. His friends couldn't help but laugh at the moment.

A yelp was heard across the street.

A mail man walked across the street when a patch of ice magically appeared under his feet. He scrambled but he ended up falling onto his butt. Just behind the man, a trail of frost climbed up the side of a building, it kept moving up along a rain pipe, and through the windows.

A boy tried to feed his gold fish, but a layer of ice suddenly formed along the water surface preventing the fish to reach its food. Along the side of the building, a man was seen writing in his study room sitting next to stacks of papers. The window suddenly swung open and a gust of wind sends the papers flying out the window.

The frost moved along the building, crossing a line of clothes and power lines making them freeze. They continued to move up. The mischief boy makes his way atop a cathedral spire and took in the view; the city that was bathed in the light of the full moon.

He was none other than Jackson Overland Frost. The Old Man of Winter. He created mischief everywhere he went. After all that was what he was doing for more than three hundred years.

"Ah, now that, that was fun." Jack said. "Hey wind…"

He chuckled as he called the wind. The trees began to sway on his command, leaves started to fly into the air. He grabbed a hold of the spire, smiling as the wind began to blow past him.

"Take me home!"

He let go of the spire and the wind began to carry him into the air; passing through the cloud. The land of Japan was so small from his view as he flew toward the sky. The night turned to day as he flew from one horizon to the other. He shouted in excitement as he began jumping from cloud to cloud.

He began to let himself fall through the clouds, smiling toward the next town he visited. The town of Burgess.

"Snow Day!"

He continued to go down and zoomed through the streets. Pedestrians clenched their jackets and reach for their hats as gust of wind, snow, and streaks of frost were left in the boy's wake. He flew in, and with the wind behind him skates across an all too familiar pond.

It was the pond that still became a mystery to him. It was where he awake, a place where he found out about the Goddess blessing, and his mission for salvation. When he awoke after that he found out later on that Lumina and her house had disappeared.

He couldn't even ask the people of the town, they couldn't see him. So the disappearance of Lumina is one of the mysteries that he has yet to solve, that and many other things. Like how other people couldn't see him, why the Goddess chose him or why didn't he age at all like normal people. But then he guessed that maybe he may not be normal at all.

As the wind zipped across the pond it knocked out a book out of the hands of a little boy walking alone, he has luscious brown hair and chocolate eyes. He looked like he was about eight years old; he wore a blue jacket with a brown sleeve, a fur hat and a pair of blue jeans.

He exclaimed in surprised. He was surprised that the wind had made the book on his hand got knocked out. He went over to pick up the book and a glimpse of the cover can be seen. And it can only mean one thing. Jack Frost has come to the town.

"Jack!" the little boy shouted.

Jack looked down to see the little boy was looking up at him. He grinned at him; Jack noticed that the little boy still has the missing tooth. Jack flew down, nearing the little boy. When he land he ruffled his hair, making the little boy laughed.

"Hello, Jamie. It's been a while hasn't it?" Jack asked the now named little boy.

"Yeah the others are waiting for you. They want you to make the biggest snow day ever!" He exclaimed.

Jamie was talking to Jack when he remembered the book that the wind had knocked out. He ran towards it, and began to clean it from the dirt.

"Huh, that looks interesting. Good book?"

Jack land beside Jamie and look the cover of the book.

' _Mythical Creatures and the Unexplained Phenomena.'_

He chuckled to himself, almost cringing when he get a good look of the title of the book. But hey who he was to judge, after all he have met the people who was in the book.

Suddenly a pair of twins came barreling past Jamie, rough- housing and laughing as the slam each other into the drift. They came to Jamie, giving greetings to him. They didn't notice that Jack was with him. Feeling agitated that he didn't get notice; Jack flung several snow ball to the twins. They were shocked by it; making them turned around to see the culprit. Their eyes became excited and their smile brightened, because it was none other than Jack Frost .They went to him, shouting about how they were excited that finally snow came into the town.

"Alright! Yeah! Wahoo! Snow day!" they shouted.

"Thanks Jack!" they added

Jack laughed again seeing their excited faces because the snow that he had created. He loved children in here; they always waited in excitement for the day snow came into this place.

"You're welcome!"

Jamie went running after them, "Hey guys, wait up!"

Jack follows them, listening to their conversation. Commenting here and there about what they are going to do throughout the day.

Jamie and his friends were his first believers; it was thanks to his friends' effort that some people began to believe in him. He missed his friends in reality, and it was hard for him to get along with the new Guardians. To be honest he liked the old Guardians than the new ones. It was still a mystery where did the old ones go.

"Hey Jack, when will the other Guardians come? I haven't seen them in a while." Jamie said.

The twins looked to each other and began to run ahead. They knew that Jack and Jamie needed some time alone.

The question might sound innocent, but for Jack it was the question that he could never answer. In truth he didn't even know where they went. All he knows that when he woke up after the battle with Pitch, the Guardians were gone and the world was safe.

"They still need a break, Jamie. After all they protect all the children of the world, I think they deserved it."

Jamie pouted a little bit. He was so scared after Pitch invaded his town he might never see Jack again. But miracles happened sometime, Jack returned to him safe and sound. But he never saw the other Guardians again; he thought that after the fight the Guardians went home to their own task, delivering miracles around the world.

"Well I hope they are all alright." Jamie said.

Jamie went ahead and began talking to the twins not noticing that Jack mutters a hopeful sentence.

"I hope so too, Jamie. I hope so too."

* * *

The sun was setting and the children one by one went to their home, after Jack played with Jamie; he said goodbye to him saying that tomorrow they will meet again.

Jack flew to the sky, staring at the sunset. He seemed absorbed in his own mind. Wondering where were his friends, what happened after he black out. And why is the Goddess so cruel to him. He was still pissed with her, leaving him in the dark for the meaning of his mission.

The day began to shift to night. The sun has set and the moon began to show up. Jack stared the moon for a little while, from what North told him was that the Goddess lived in the moon. And she gave her light to mankind to show them the right way.

Jack flew down from the sky and touched down into the ground. Jack flipped to a roof of a shop; he made his way towards the roof's peak and looked up at the moon, its light shone up to him, made an impression that the Goddess was watching and listening to him.

"If there's something I'm missing, can you, can you just hint me for it?"

But he got no response from her. He tried again one more time.

"Because I've tried everything, and nothing seems to work."

He still got no answer from her; he was beginning to feel a little pissed. So he tried again for one last time.

"You put me here, the least you can do is tell me, tell me why."

Still, he never got his questions answered. So he gave up, turning his back from the moon. Jack leaped off the roof, onto a telephone pole, and began to walk across the telephone wires. He didn't notice it but frost came out of his feet, freezing the telephone pole.

"Oh god, why is it so freezing?" a woman said.

Jack looked down to the street, wondering who was it that has the guts to go out in the middle of the night in Burgess. It may seem like a kid's heaven in the day, but at night the town of Burgess is a cruel town. Pickpockets and rapist were littering everywhere.

"I should have never agreed him to go there." The woman said to herself.

Jack began to look for the woman, he saw her across the street. Her face was against him, and she seemed to be in a hurry. Jack went down from the telephone pole and began to follow the woman to make sure that she was safe.

She had long platinum blond hair styled in side-swept bangs with a double braid headband and the rest twisted and pinned up. She wore a long grey coat, black leggings, a pair of pumps, and a white-blue striped scarf.

She tried to keep herself warm from the cold by blowing some hot air from her mouth into her hands. She kept walking trying her best to get home as soon as possible.

Jack was trying to get closer to her. He almost touched her shoulder when she suddenly shudder and began to hug herself.

"God, why is it getting colder?" she said to herself.

Jack froze and began to retract his hand from her shoulder. He just remembered, if he went over to someone he could only kept them cold and not warm.

The girl kept walking without turning her back, Jack sighed and began to walk the opposite direction. He shoved his hands into his pocket and turned his back from her, after all he thought that the building in front of her was her apartment so at least she was safe. What he didn't see was that the girl began to turn back and stood in the path.

"Hey, you with the staff."

Jack froze in his walk and began to slowly turn back towards her. He didn't believe it, no he can't believe it. An adult, specifically a young woman has seen him. It was a miracle that never happened to him. He finally faced her fully and he finally got a good look of her face.

She has a heart shaped face, rosy cheeks with a light dusting of freckles, a small nose and thin lips. She stared at him curiously, she saw him a couple times with the kids in town playing with him before but before she had a chance to talk to him; he was already gone.

"You are the guy that usually plays with Jamie's friends' right?"

Jack could only stare at her; he was still shocked on how she can see him. In his life as a Guardian he has seen unusual thing but this event was on the top of the list.

"Well I didn't think I get the chance to meet Jamie's –"

"You – you can see me?" Jack interrupted her.

"Well of course I can see you. Then what is the use for eyes than?" she rolled her eyes.

Jack gaped at her, not believing on what he had heard. She stared at him weirdly; _he is weird that's for sure._ She began to take a good look at him, in her eyes he was just an ordinary boy. The weird thing that the temperature began to drop by the minute and it seemed that the boy didn't wear any shoes.

 _Doesn't he get cold?_ She thought

Then she suddenly had an idea.

"Can you wait here for a moment? I want to grab something first." She said to him.

He could only nod dumbly still staring at her in shock. He snapped out of his reverie when she finally went to the building in front of her and closed the door of the building. Jack wanted to call her but his voice was caught in his throat so he had no other choice but to wait for her to come back from the building. He walked to the stairs in front of the building and began to sit there. He waited for her what seemed like eternity and he began to look around the neighborhood, it was a quiet one, tall buildings can be seen as far as the eye can see.

Finally the girl came out of the building holding something in her hand. He began to stood up and face her. She holds the box in front of her, shoving it to him. He welcomed the box into his hand, and he finally looked at her, his eyes saying why she did this to him.

She finally smiled at him, "I might have thought that you need it."

Curious, he finally opened the box. He was surprised to see what was inside it. It was a pair of white converse shoes; it looked like it hasn't been used for a long time. He looked at the girl and to the box again and again.

"I don't deserve it, and why did you want to give it to me? I'm just a stranger." Jack said.

"I think you need it more than I do. Besides sometimes I see you with Jamie all the time."

"So you really can see me." He muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." He said

He stared the shoes in admiration; he knew that he didn't really need it. But he was still grateful and a little bit touched that someone cared for him.

"Thank you… Um –"

"It's Elisabeth, but people call me Elsa." She replied.

Elsa raised her arm to look at the clock on her wrist. It was late and she didn't want to worry her sister. Beside she already gave Jack the shoes, so she had done her job.

"I should get back in there, it was nice meeting you."

Elsa waved at him and began to trot back into the building. She opened the door and went inside, she began to close the door, when Jack finally said,

"It's Jack. My name is Jack." He replied.

She smiled at him, "Good night, Jack."

"Good night, Elsa."


	5. Chapter 5: Kidnapped

Jack couldn't help but stare at his feet all the time, he couldn't believe that a stranger. A beautiful stranger gave him a pair of shoes that fit him. A pair of converse shoes with a hint of blue in it. He couldn't help but smile, there's still a good person in this world after all.

Jack flew around the neighborhood, showing the shoes around even though no one can see him. Beginning to feel tired Jack finally flew down; landing on a telephone pole. He was walking when a stream of Dreamsand suddenly zips behind him.

Even though the Guardians were missing in action, there were the new ones that he didn't have the chance to meet them. They were about his age, and each one of them represented the last Guardians. Rapunzel of Corona was one of them, she represented of the people's dream. She was the replacement for the Sandman.

Jack turned around and began to look up; a smile had spring on his lips.

"Right on time, Rapunzel."

The Dreamsand began to descend from the sky, and drifted into windows around the town. Jack ran along the telephone wire until he could reach out and intercepted one of the passing streams. And adjacent stream took the shape of the sun flower that represented Rapunzel which turned toward Jack and shot a spring of Dreamsand to him, before continuing on its way to a waiting child.

After the event that had took place in front of him. Suddenly, the Dreamsand had gone and the night had gone quite again. Jack walked along a telephone wire as the Dreamsand disappeared from the sky. Suddenly a shadowy figure and an unfamiliar noise zip behind him.

"Whoa!"

Jack decided to chase after the shadow; it was the second time he was stalked like this. The first was when he was offered as the Guardian, he needed to be careful if he didn't want to be kidnap again. Jack leaped over a house to investigate and something zoomed past him. Jack jumped down from the house and onto a truck in a nearby alley.

 _Whoosh!_

The shadow flashed by knocking over a stack of box. Jack jumped down from the truck and backed up out of the alleyway into a clearing.

"Hello, Frost."

Jack turned around, preparing his staff to strike. He squint his eyes, and into the light the shadow stepped. It was none other than Merida DunBroch, the Guardian of Hope. She had a curly with the color of the fire and a pair of blue eyes; she wore a scowl on her lips and looked at Jack in dismal.

"It's been a long time. Blizzard in the summer, Ireland I believe?"

Merida was holding her bow and arrow ready to strike him. He didn't even flinch in front of her; he just smirked at her, after all she was just some girl.

"Merida? You're not still mad about that are you?"

"Well yes, Frost. I have to deal with so many people about what had happened in my home."

Merida sighed and turned her back from Jack, she was trying to calm herself down. She remembered what Hiccup had said; _don't let your emotions get to you._

When she was ready to face him, she finally put her bow and arrow on her back again. She finally turned to him again, while smirking at the same time.

"But this is about something else."

Merida said while admiring her nails. Jack suddenly turned around, preparing himself for the Yetis to take him. But what he saw shocked him; it wasn't the Yeti that will take him to the North Pole. He remembered that North had vanished and so was the North Pole with all the Yetis.

Instead he saw a rough looking guy, and a woman with blond hair was on his side. They looked like they were from the Viking's era. He didn't remember there were Vikings in this world. When he turned around, he saw that Merida was preparing some kind of a gun and shoot it at him.

He took a shot from it and plucked it out from his arm, it was an arrow that contains some kind of chemical that would induce him to sleep. In a matter of second he was already lying on the floor, his eyes began to go blur, and he couldn't hear very well.

He remembered vaguely that Merida and the other two was standing while talking on top of his body.

"What should we do with him?" the woman with blond hair said.

"We should just get a bag and put him in there." Merida said.

The rough looking guy scowled lightly to Merida, "We couldn't do that, it is very impolite to do so."

"So what are you going to do? Carried him all the way to the Sanctuary?" Merida bit back.

The woman with blond hair just sighed at the two of them,

"Well Tuffnut, I think Merida is right. But we have to be gentle to him."

So they agreed to take Jack to the Sanctuary with a bag.

* * *

Merida prepared her dragon for a fly to the Sanctuary. She and her other two subordinates had decided to put Jack on a bag that would carry him all the way to the Sanctuary. She decided as the team leader, she would be the one to carry him.

She was dragging the bag into her dragon, and put the bag into the saddle pretty hard. The sudden change of weight made the dragon felt unease, so she decided to pet it so that the dragon could become calm once again. While she dragged the bag, the other two just chatting to each other thinking that their job was done.

"Hey, you two."

Merida said with a stern face, making the two of them stilled to her voice. Even though they were fearless soldiers; they were still afraid with the red haired Guardian. After all Merida was someone you didn't want to mess with.

"You can't just slouch around when the mission is not finished yet."

Merida put her hands on her hips, feeling annoyed by the two teenagers that she had been assigned with. They were friends of Hiccup, the rough looking guy named Tuffnut and the blonde woman was one of her close friends named Astrid.

Hiccup insisted that Merida couldn't face Jack alone, even though Merida denied it he still insisted of taking some of his friends with her. And because he was the leader of the Guardians, she couldn't say no with some persuasion she finally let him do it on one condition. If they were in her way she would not hesitate to leave them behind. But when he decided that Astrid should go with her, she had some thoughts that made her reconsider the condition.

 _So that's why he did it,_ Merida thought when they were on their way to pick up Jack. Even though Merida was a fearless Guardian she had one simple weakness. She couldn't leave her comrades behind, and she thought that Hiccup was a genius. Because in that way, he would know that she would arrive safely.

"But we've already got Jack right?" Astrid asked. Tuffnut agreed with her.

Merida rolled her eyes, "Didn't you hear what the Oracle said? She said that Pitch wanted Jack and would do whatever he takes to get him. So before we arrived at the Sanctuary, we are still on the danger zone."

Astrid and Tuffnut began to hung their head, realizing how dense to not know how serious the situation was. Merida felt bad for the two of them, but she couldn't be weak because of it. If they knew the consequence of this mission then they were ready for what will happen in it.

Merida sighed and turn towards the moon. She prayed to the Goddess that they would be protected on the way to the Sanctuary. Knowing Pitch, she knew that the man would not give up until he got what he wanted. If she couldn't make it; she hoped that the other two did.

"Get back to you dragon. We will leave in three minutes." Merida ordered.

In that moment, the two soldiers started to fix up their saddles and checking for supply and equipment for their weapons. They knew sooner or later Pitch would attack them.

* * *

Hiccup was leaning over a table. On it, a map was spread out. It contained valuable information that only the Guardians knew. He was trying to pin point Pitch's location using his Myaloú tou Dýnami. If he concentrated enough, he could travel to certain places without his body being there.

Firstly, he tried to go to his old lair which was near Burgess on the middle of the forest beneath a rotting bed frame. But he didn't find anything there, not even a single clue. Secondly, he began to check out the house near it. He checked every last one of the bed, but he couldn't find him. Lastly, he began to spread out his search into all of Burgess. But it was fruitless, Pitch couldn't be found.

He wanted to spread his search even more, but he needed some kind of an instrument that would expand his mind. But he couldn't act alone; he needed the consent of the other Guardian. He was in the middle of his thought when suddenly somebody calls his name.

"Still trying to find him, Hiccup?"

He began to search for the source of the voice. His eyes trailed to the entrance of the cave, he noticed there was a shadow in there, and it was none other than Rapunzel. She was the other Guardians; he finally relaxed his muscles and began to breathe again.

"I thought you were Pitch, Punzie."

The shadow stepped out and it turned out to be a woman with bright green eyes, and her green companion a chameleon named Pascal. But what makes the woman an odd one was her seventy feet long blonde hair, and it was not just some hair, it has a special ability to heal and reverse aging. And it was her source of strength to spread dreams to the children around the world. Legend says that her hair is the representation of every one who believes in her.

Rapunzel just laughed at how tense Hiccup was. Well yes, she believed that Hiccup was too stuck up when it came to his job as a Guardian, but she sometimes understands the pressure of having a duty from the Goddess as heavy as him. And she couldn't help but pity him.

"Relax Hiccup. He's not going to go anywhere; I believe that we can find him sooner or later."

She went to him, and put one of her hand in his shoulder. Hiccup only rolled his eyes on how positive Rapunzel can be and shrugged her hand off his shoulder and began to walk away from her, this action made Rapunzel slightly disheartened.

"Don't be so positive Rapunzel," Hiccup crossed both of his arms.

"I will not rest until Pitch is dead."

She saw him clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white. Rapunzel began to grow worried for Hiccup. She knew him for a long time, and she knew that if he couldn't control his thoughts he would break down and you don't want that to happen to someone who had a Myaloú tou Dýnami.

She needed to think of something that would calm him down; after all she was the one who was in charge of every Guardian's health so she needed to fulfill her duty as a Guardian.

Before she could even said a word to him, a shout of several dragons was heard from the distance. Hearing it Hiccup and Rapunzel began to perk up, the sound was getting closer and closer until it suddenly stop right in front of the entrance of the cave.

Hiccup and Rapunzel looked to one another and began to prepare their weapon. Hiccup took out his favorite retractable sword named Inferno, while Rapunzel took out her white with a swirl of gold double edge spear.

A sound came from the mouth of the cave, Rapunzel and Hiccup decided to hide near the entrance of the cave and would take out the threat in surprise. Rapunzel hid in one of the trees near the globe while Hiccup hid near the entrance.

The sound came closer and closer and it seemed that Hiccup could identify it as a sound of someone running. They kept running and running and Hiccup began to prepare his sword, when they stopped near the end of the entrance. Hiccup put his sword near their neck and the person screamed in surprise, When Hiccup finally saw them it was none other one of his friend.

"For the love of the Goddess, don't scare us like that Fishlegs!"

Hiccup began to put down his sword, now knowing that it was not a threat. Fishlegs could only take large breaths when he finally reached Hiccup.

"What is it, Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked.

He only got another sound of Fishlegs take breath from the running he had done. So Hiccup could only wait for what Fishlegs had to say. Meanwhile, Rapunzel began to come out of her hide out. When she saw the condition Fishlegs was in, she went to his side as fast as she can and began help him.

"What's wrong Fishlegs?"

When he began to regain his breathing, he looked at Hiccup and began to mutter out his message.

"It's the messenger of the Oracle. She says she wanted to see you."


	6. Chapter 6: The Kitsune Mask

The ride to the Sanctuary was silent and tense. Not because Merida couldn't start up a conversation between her teammates but because everybody was on guard. Astrid was holding her sword while Tuffnut was preparing his axe. Merida could only show her calm façade while inside she was wary of her surroundings.

"So quiet," Astrid commented.

"There is a saying that there's calm before the storm; I think this is one of the scenarios." Tuffnut answered her.

Merida could only look in front of her, often looking left and right, waiting for Pitch to attack. It was dawn, the sun was only a minute away from rising, but she should be careful because they were fighting Pitch after all, the master of trickster.

"Keep your eyes open. We don't know when Pitch will attack." Merida said to both of them.

She adjusted the bag that contained Jack. His safety was number one top priorities, even though she has certain distaste towards him; she wanted him safe.

Merida finally smiled when she began to saw the sun in the horizon, and beneath it lays the purpose where she needed to be, The Sanctuary.

The light of the sun reflected to the surface of the ice that hides the Sanctuary. When the light shone towards it, the ice began to change color from the faint white to blue with a green hue. They flew towards an entrance that was beneath the structure of the ice. The entrance was hidden from sight so that they couldn't get some unwanted visitors.

They flew through pillars of rocks for a minute and then the scenery changed into the familiar colors and atmosphere of the Sanctuary. Merida and the others flew to the entrance of the cave, they landed smoothly and Merida dropped the bag that contained Jack in it harshly.

The voice from how hard the bag made the impact made the other two companions winced slightly. When Jack woke up they believed he would complain to Merida a lot about the bump that appeared suddenly on his head.

"Ah, finally back at home, where it is safe and sound." Tuffnut said to himself when he had already came off of his dragon. When he jumped out from it; it began to fly away nesting around who knows where. Astrid followed him next and pets her dragon before it flew away.

"We should take him to the cottage. He would be shocked to know what we have done to him." Astrid suggested to Merida and she agreed right away.

They walked away from the entrance and began to climb up to the cottage. Making sure that Jack was in a comfortable position and Astrid put a cup of water on the table nearby the bed, so that if Jack woke up fresh water would clear his mind for a moment.

* * *

Hiccup and Rapunzel followed Fishlegs with their own dragon. Fishlegs just told them that the Oracle wanted to meet with the Guardians, since Merida had went to pick Jack; Hiccup and Rapunzel had no choice but to meet the Oracle on their own.

Fishlegs suddenly dived down from the sky and they followed him. Clouds blocked their sight for a moment until they finally could see that the view had changed from the blue sky into the misty mountain far east of the Sanctuary.

They landed on a forest beneath the mountain feet and began to look at their surroundings. When he first land, Hiccup knew that he didn't like this place. Because he couldn't sense anything there and he knew that he couldn't use his power, he felt that the mist might have disrupted his power.

"I can sense a containment spell surrounding the mountain." Rapunzel said.

Rapunzel can also use her hair for magic sensitivity; Hiccup had just only learned it when he pranked her to only back fire at him. He shivered from his own unluckiness; he learned Rapunzel's ability the hard way.

Hiccup led the way for both Fishlegs and Rapunzel. He activated his sword, with the flick of his wrist the sword light up on its own, creating a light that could make them see their surroundings. Hiccup scanned his surrounding and finally found a blurry path on his right that was surrounded by mist.

A gust of wind blew through him, calming and luring at the same time. Hiccup closed his eyes for a moment not realizing that Rapunzel went beside him while staring ahead to the end of the path.

" _Come…"_

Hiccup, lured by the voice began to walk unconsciously until Rapunzel grabbed his hand that made him regain his consciousness. Rapunzel looked at him worriedly; in this place Hiccup was vulnerable. Even though he still had the mind blocking power his other power was locked because of this wretched mist.

"We don't know what the end of the path is Hiccup." Rapunzel said sternly to Hiccup.

"You have to trust me Punzie," Hiccup held Rapunzel hand and held it on his own.

"It's going to be okay." He added.

"But what if –"

"Do you trust me, Punzie?" Hiccup asked looking into her eyes.

Rapunzel could only look away and closed her eyes. She sighed at the thought that no matter how much you could convince Hiccup he would still be stubborn as hell. His head was harder than a rock, she still remember what Merida had told her.

" _No matter what you do, you could never convince a Haddock the other way."_

Rapunzel finally looked him in the eyes again and faintly nodded.

Hiccup finally let go of her hands and began to face the misty path again. He took a deep breath and began to walk along the path. Rapunzel followed after him while Fishlegs hesitated for a moment before deciding that he would follow them, didn't want to be left alone in a misty and spooky wood.

Hiccup kept going further and further into the woods but still sticking to the path, without him realizing it; Rapunzel noticed that when they went further the mist began to clear up a bit so that they could still see the path.

" _Come…"_

There it was again, Hiccup heard it again. The voice that lured him, he began to speed up so he could go to the voice faster. The other two noticed his change of pace and keep up with him. Hiccup went faster and faster until he saw a silhouette a few feet from him. Behind him, Rapunzel and Fishlegs just arrived to where he was still panting on how fast Hiccup was. They still haven't notice the silhouette in front of them.

Hiccup slowly approached it, and he began to see it more clearly. It was a silhouette of a person using a green coat he couldn't see her face and hair because their hood was up and they used a mask. What interests him was the mask that they use, it was a fox mask and in the middle of the forehead of the mask there was a crest. He didn't recognize the crest but he understood the mask means.

A fox mask or _Kitsune_ mask came from a Japanese traditional mask. The people in there believed that a person that uses the mask means that they could be benevolent. So he relaxed his stature and began walking towards that person.

As he began to get nearer the person he could notice that they were several inches below him. He could only look at them through the mask and tried to used his power to read the person's mind but his struggles was futile and it became much worse. When he tried to use it he began to get headache, he shook his head to get rid of the headache. The person in the mask could only look at him, and it made Hiccup felt annoyed a bit because he couldn't read the person behind that mask.

"The oracle wanted to see the Guardians,"

Hiccup was not shocked to say the least, when the person talked they did not use their regular voice, so he noticed that whoever it was behind the mask wore a voice changer. He was getting more irritated of this person, whatever their gender is they must have wanted their identity to be a secret and Hiccup knew that they were going blind in this matter and he didn't like that one bit.

The group began to walk closer toward the person when suddenly the person took out their kunai and aimed it near the face of Fishlegs. They didn't even see the person moved or even the flick of their wrist,

"Alone."

Hiccup took out his sword and placed it near the person's neck. He expected some expression or something but he got nothing at all, not even a flinch. Hiccup felt angry toward the person, how dare they threatened them; he couldn't care less of what happened to him but no one messed with his comrade.

Feeling the sign of distress Fishlegs could only sigh and rubbed his forehead, he knew that they were on the losing side. First, they couldn't see another option but to trust this stranger and he could see that Hiccup didn't like the person very much. Secondly, even if they ended up in fighting scenario they would surely lose since the person much likely is very skilled in swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat. And lastly, they could not use their powers in that matter.

So Fishlegs could only step back and agreed with the deal.

"Go on without me, Hiccup. I'll be fine on my own." Fishlegs said with a determined face.

When Fishlegs said that, Hiccup could do nothing but stared at him in confusion and anger. Hiccup knew that Fishlegs is afraid to be in this place alone so why would he agree to this piece of shit in front of him. Hiccup could only glare at the person in front of him with hate. And he could only pressed his sword harder into the person's neck

"I can't just leave my comrade behind in here." Hiccup told them with a fierce glare.

In all of his life, he told himself that he would not leave a friend behind no matter what the cost, so what the person with the _kitsune_ mask asks was something that he couldn't do because he would break his vow.

"He must stay here, or the deal will be off."

"I will be fine alone in here Hiccup. Don't worry about me." Fishlegs said even though he said he would be fine Hiccup didn't believe him at all.

Rapunzel could only grab Hiccup's arm from hurting the person again and told him to his face.

"We didn't have much choice in here, Hiccup. Put your weapon down and do what they say."

Rapunzel didn't know what's going on Hiccup's mind because his face was unreadable and his eyes were guarded. Rapunzel could only pray for the best to the goddess and maybe the goddess granted her wish when suddenly Hiccup lowered his sword slowly but surely until he finally put the sword down and sheathed it.

The person with the _kitsune_ mask turned to Rapunzel and walked slowly towards her. Hiccup stretched his arms protecting Rapunzel from the person. Rapunzel however stopped Hiccup from what was he doing and walked surely to the person.

Now they were face to face with each other, and Hiccup noticed that Rapunzel was at ease even though she was face to face with a dangerous person. Hiccup felt proud to Rapunzel; even though he didn't show it the person with the _kitsune_ mask Hiccup admitted that he was a little bit terrified of the person.

After all this time the masked person had shown nothing but animosity to them, and to Hiccup it was like an alarm already blasting saying that the person was dangerous. So when the person reached out slowly to Rapunzel he couldn't help himself that his right hand was already on the handle of his sword.

The person reached to Rapunzel and put their hand on her shoulder. Hiccup could notice a glimpse of white gloves that the person was wearing. He was ready to strike that person when suddenly the person spoke up to Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel of Corona, the girl who was blessed by the Moon," the person said.

And Hiccup was surprised when he saw that the person gave Rapunzel a little bow. And Rapunzel was even astonished when the person did that so she could only urge her to not done it.

"It is an honor to meet you, my lady." The person added.

They backed away from Rapunzel and faced the three of them away. Suddenly the person flick out their wrist and they were surprised to see that from the hand burst a little light coming from her hand.

"Follow me."

The person looked at them with only the slight tilt of their head. Then they walked forward toward the misty path without looking toward their back. Rapunzel began to follow the person while Hiccup was still hesitant of whether he should follow the person or left Fishlegs in here alone.

Fishlegs only nodded at him a sign that told Hiccup that he would be fine on his own. Hiccup couldn't do anything to change Fishlegs mind began to walk rather slowly to the misty path. He walked and walked without looking back afraid that if he did he would just stay with Fishlegs and leave Rapunzel alone.

He was about to check on Fishlegs but when he turned back he could only see the mist that had covered the path before him and Fishlegs was out of sight.

He could only sigh and Hiccup could only continue forward praying to the Goddess that his friend will be safe and sound.


End file.
